All for love
by Mitsumistar
Summary: Helena AKA Nakurahime was just your ordinary female otaku visiting Japan, but when she get's sucked into the world of her favorite anime she has an opportunity to be with her crush Izaya Orihara. She's willing to do anything for him, but how far will she go? I know bad summery I'm new at this. You don't like don't read.
1. Flying to Japan

Disclaimer:I do not own Durarara in anyway it belongs to their respective creators. I only own my OC's Helena/Nakurahime and her two friends Ellie and Nina. This is my first fanfic no flamers please.

Nakurahime's POV

It was early morning 7:00 A.M. to be exact. I was finishing with packing my belongings. There was honking noise.

I looked outside my window, my two friends Ellie and Nina waited outside in Ellie's car. "Hey Nakurahime hurry up

or we'll miss the plane!" Ellie shouted. "I'm coming!" I shouted back. I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed

my purse, and ran out the door. I got into the back of Ellie's car, buckled up and we were off. After arriving

at the airport, got through security, we boarded the plane. We were told instructions in both English and

Japanese. Everyone buckled their seatbelts, the plane took off. After a few hours of flying we were offered

complementary meals, like sushi, I asked for sushi, and I surprisingly liked it. Many more hours later the

captain made an announcement.

"Attention passangers this is your captain speaking we will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in 30 minutes." the

captain announced. I pulled out my Izaya Orihara plush doll and hugged it. "Yay! We're almost there Izaya-Kun!"

I cried excitedly. Ellie and Nina looked at me weirdly. "Did she actually talk to a doll?" Ellie asked.

"Yes she did." Nina replied. "I heard that." I whispered.

Normal POV

The plane landed. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts. Nakurahime, Ellie, and Nina all grabbed their purses,

carry on bags, and followed the other passangers out the door. The trio retreived their luggage, took a bus,

after talking to an employee they were given a key, and left for the hotel in a rental car. Nakurahime took

pictures of the city with her cellphone.

The trio arrived at their hotel, all three got out of the car, walked inside, and up to the front desk. Excuse

me we have a room reserved for three.", said Nina. "Helena Victoria, Nina Ross, and Ellie Tyler.", Nina

added. The receptionist looked at the computer. "Oh yes. You're scheduled to stay for a week.", said the

receptionist.

"You're room is room number 449.", said the receptionist. The girls handed the receptionist their debit cards.

She swiped the cards and handed them back to the three. "Alright just sign in, I'll give you your keycards,

and you'll be set." said the receptionist. All three signed their names on the clipboard. The receptionist

handed them two keycards. The trio walked outside to get their luggage out of the rental car. They made their

way up to their room inside an elevator. Nina insterted her key into the lock, they opened the door, and set

down their bags near the beds.

"I can't beleive we're actually here!", Ellie exclaimed. "I know right!", said Nakurahime. "What should we

do first?!", Nina squealed. Nakurahime looked at a brochure. "How about going shopping at an anime shop?",

Nakurahime asked. "Sure why not.", said Ellie. All three grabbed their purses and got directions for any

near by anime shops.

8 hours later. The three girls unlocked the door and set down their shopping bags. "Man that store had alot

of stuff.", said Ellie. "Yeah and that resturaunt had some good food.", said Nakurahime. "Come on guys we

better get to bed.", said Nina. The trio all changed into their pajama's, did their routine, and went to bed.

Nakurahime woke up a few hours later. She went to the bathroom, after leaving the bathroom she started hearing

noises. There was a bright light, Nakurahime looked over to see a glowing light on the floor by her belongings.

She walked over only to see a large glowing hole in the floor. Suddenly her belongings were sucked in along

with her shopping bags.

'I spent almost an hour packing those bags and spent good money on that merchandise.', Nakurahime thought.

Nakurahime felt her feet sliding across the floor. 'Oh no! Not me too!', Nakurahime screamed in her head.

She felt herself being sucked through the hole. She tried to scream for help, but her screams were muffled.

Nakurahime was fully sucked in and the portal closed.

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Any advice how to improve? Please R&R. 


	2. Running in pj's

Disclaimer I do not own Durarara in anyway everything belongs to their respective creators. I only own my Oc.

Normal POV

Nakurahime found herself floating through some kind of tunnel with neon lights. Her shirt would blow up into her face

a few times. The lights faded, Nakurahime looked down only to realize she was up in the sky falling towards the earth.

Nakurahime screamed as she continued plummeting towrds the ground. She could make out what appeared to be city lights.

There were tall buildings everywhere, bright lights from billboards, and as she neared he ground she could faintly make

out what appeared to be two men running.

One had blond hair and appeared to be wearing a bartender suit. The other had black hair and wore a fur brimmed jacket.

'Is that Izaya and Shizuo?', Nakurahime thought. "IZAAAAAAAAYA!", Shizuo yelled angerly. Neither seemed to notice the

girl falling from the sky. Shizuo was about to grab a vending machine when they both heard a loud noise. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!",

Nakurahime yelled.

Izaya looked up, smirked at Shizuo, and pointed up. Shizuo lifted his head up. Before either of them could move Nakurahime

landed right in Izaya's arms. He felt his hands wrap around her waste and their lips locked. Izaya noticed Nakurahime

seemed to be enjoying the kiss, until he broke it.

Izaya's POV

The girl in front of me just stood there looking awestruck and she giggled. "IZAYA!", Shizu-Chan yelled. I turned my

attention back towards Shizu-Chan. He lifted up a vending machine ready to throw it. The girl didn't move from her spot. I

sighed and grabbed her hand, just as Shizu-Chan through the vending machine, I could see the girl blushing as I held her hand.

I dodged using parkour. "Really Shizu-Chan endanger a girl?!", I called. The vanding machine crashed into one of the near by

buildings. The girl kept giggling. I raised my hand and brought it straight across her face. The girl stopped giggling.

She started looking around confused. "Hunh? What was I doing?", said the girl. I noticed what looked like bags and a suitcase

falling from the sky towards Shizu-chan. I smirked and pointed up. Shizu-Chan looked up, only to get hit in the head with the

suitcase.

The other bags fell landed on Shizu-Chan knocking him out. The girl ran over to Shizu-Chan, she grabbed the suitcase, and bags.

She then started running down the street. Not before she blew me a kiss and said "Hello" to me in Japanese. I couldn't help, but

wonder where did she come from and why did she fall out of the sky like that? Looks like I'll have to find out.

Nakurahime's POV

I ran down the streets of the city. I can only guess I was in Ikebukuro. Well at least I got to come face to face with my crush

the informant Izaya Orihara. 'Man he's hot!', I thought. It was nighttime in this world too. I better find a place to stay and

avoid those human trafficking goons.

I searched around for a motel I could stay at. After hours of running I found a motel, but it didn't look very welcoming it looked

like a dump in my opinion. Well I don't have any other options. I ran inside, went up to the receptionist and asked if I could stay

the night. The receptionist looked at his computer.

"We have one room available for the night.", said the receptionist. I handed him my debit card. He swiped it and handed it back to me.

He told me the room number and handed me the key. I walked all the way to my room taking my luggage with me, I unlocked the door.

I immediately went for the bed.

My feet hurt from all that walking around without any shoes on. I made sure to lock the door pretty good, I put one of the chairs

against the door just in case, went to sleep in the bed. I woke up the next morning to find I was still here. I hoped I would be back

in my world by now, but I was wrong. Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while.

I got dressed and went to the nearest resturaunt. I had a good breakfast. I knew I was going to have to find another motel or somewhere

else to stay. I gotta watch how I spend my money. I only have enough for a whole week in Japan. Maybe I could get Celty and

Shinra to let me stay for a little while or I could stay with Izaya.

I am definately not staying with Shizuo. He'd probably kill me, especially since I kissed Izaya in front of him. Well for now gotta

figure something out. I just hope I'll find a place before I check out of the motel. As I walked down the street I heard someone yelling.

I turned to see Shizuo Heiwajima right by me. I instantly froze up. "Didn't I see you with Izaya the other night?", Shizuo asked. "Ummmm

yes.", I replied. "And why did you kiss him?!", Shizuo growled. "Don't take it personal! I only just met the guy!", I shrieked

"Is that so?", Shizuo grumbled. I rapidly nodded my head. "Though he was a good kisser.", I muttered. "WHAT?!", Shizuo yelled. 'Oh damn

he heard me!', I thought. "GET OUT OF HERE!", Shizuo roared.

I instantly started running. I kept checking to see if he was following me. I could see him in the crowd looking for me. I made a turn

down the street. As soon as I was out of his view, I saw him running down the street looking pretty pissed off. I sighed in relief.

Well tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I didn't make Izaya and Shizuo sound too ooc. Tips welcome. No flamers please. R&R


	3. Videotaping a fight in Ikebukuro

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara in any way everything belongs to their respective creators. I only own my Oc.

Nakurahime's POV

I never thought I'd actually piss off Shizuo. Then again I probably should've kept my mouth shut. Well I should see if I

can find Izaya or Celty. As I walked I could see what looked like a girl with a scar on her neck. 'Wow never thought I'd

see her.', I thought. I continued walking through the crowds of people.

I saw a boy with brown hair near me. I could only guess from his face and clothes this was Seiji Yagari. 'Man he is one

bad boy.', I thought. He turned his head towards me and noticed I was starring. "What are you looking at?", Seji asked.

I glared at him. "Nothing! Now go get yourself a girlfriend and screw off!", I snapped. Seiji gave me a WTF look. "I

already have a girlfriend.", Seiji snapped back. "Well good for you! I hope you take good care of this girl!", I snapped.

I walked off. I started thinking of things I could do before finding either Izaya or Celty. I stopped at a resturaunt for

lunch. I walked on for hours and I still didn't find who I was looking for. Suddenly I saw two boys standing near an alley.

I slowly walked over. I saw Izaya walk up behind the boys. He started walking one of them into the alley. I ran over in

time to see Izaya push the boy I could I only guess was Mikado in front of the girls. 'Oooooh now this is gonna be good.' I

thought.

I pulled out my digital camera and started recording the entire thing. I laughed as Izaya stomped on the bully girls cellphone.

All of this was just so freaking funny. The girls boyfriend tried to punch Izaya, but Izaya moved quickly. The guy freaked out when

he realized the hair on the top of his head was shaved off. He and the girls all ran away.

I hid as Izaya started walking out of the alley way. All four of them seemed to be having a nice conversation. I saw a conveniant store

trash can go flying and hit Izaya, knocking him over. As he got up Shizuo walked up. Once again I videotaped the scene.

As Izaya pulled out his classic flickblade a mob of guys ran up. One of the guys freaked out upon realizing who Shizuo was. I pulled

out my cellphone and took a picture of Shizuo being hit in the head. I covered my mouth so that no one would see me laughing. Shizuo

punched the guy who hit him, sending him flying. Next thing I knew Shizuo was beating up all those gang members.

Izaya decided to escape. Shizuo tried to throw something at Izaya to stop him, but then Simon dropped down from one of the buildings

and caught it with his bare hands. Shizuo yelled at Simon to stay out of it. I was surprised no one even noticed me videotaping. I

decided to catch up with Izaya.

I ran after the informant. I could see him up ahead, but he was running fast. I started running faster. 'Come on let Hime-Chan catch up

with you!', I thought. I was getting closer, but I felt my feet slide on something. I went flying right past Izaya and slammed right into

a tree.

Normal POV

Nakurahime sat up. She could see Izaya far up ahead. "Damn it!", Nakurahime cursed. "Who in the world leaves stuff laying around that

causes someone to trip!?", Nakurahime cried. Nakurahime got up and dusted herself off.

"I better go check out of the motel and find somewhere else to stay.", Nakurahime said gloomyley. Nakurahime took a taxie back to the

motel. She cleared out all her belongings and checked out at the front desk. She walked around the city for hours. After finding an empty

old house she stayed there for the night.

Nakurahime sat in one of the empty bedrooms thinking. 'Hmmmm. How can I do something about finding a place to live while I'm living on

the streets?', Nakurahime thought. 'There must be way to get Izaya interested in coming to Ikebukuro again.', she thought. "Wait a minute!

I've got it! Rumors! All I have to do is something that'll spread rumors! Hehehehe if it's rumors Izaya wants I'll give him rumors!",

Nakurahime exclaimed.

How was it? I hope I didn't make anyone seem too ooc. Tips welcomed, no flamers. R&R 


End file.
